Alpha
by Voa
Summary: A request from a friend For the past six years, Sarah has lived as your average cleaning lady. But things take an nasty turn when Victor Creed shows up to claim her as his mate. Now Sarah is on the run from Creed
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in Toronto, Canada. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining and Sarah had just finished work. She was packing up when she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"Its been a long time, Sarah. Don't tell me you left the team to clean up after these insects."

"I'm living a completely different life." Sarah sighed, "I'm a different person now."

"Oh I'm not so sure about that" smirked Victor,

She loaded the rest of her stuff in the back of her truck and turned around to find the massive man a few inches away from her.

"You smell funny" growled Victor now circling her, "What did you do to yourself?"

"I've been taking something to suppress parts of my mutation"

,Victor let out a bit of a roar before pinning her to the truck "Now why would you do something like that?"

"I'm trying to blend in!"

"I was hoping Stryker's agents were wrong." Victor growled, "What are you going to do? Work here for a while then go to the next town before they realize you're not aging?"

"That's the plan"

"No mate of mine is working as a janitor!"

"I'm not your mate!"

"Oh really?"

She felt Victor let go of her arms and his hands slowly slid down to her hips. His fingers began to move in a circular motion. She let out a sharp breath and fought to keep from falling. Sara could feel herself getting tired and her legs growing weaker under her as the message continued. By the time it was over, she found herself leaning on Victor for support and his hands had move to her bum. She couldn't understand it, she should be doing anything besides this! She wanted to move, she could move but something inside Sarah didn't let her. It was only when she felt a sharp sting that her body jumped away from him.

Victor chuckled and held up an empty syringe.

"What did you do to me?"

"Relax, sugar, it's good for you."

"Don't give me that! What was it, some type of poison?"

"No, I would never do anything that harms my mate."

"I'm not your mate!"

,Victor smirked and moved close to her "If that's the case, then why did you submit so easily."

"I didn't submit I just...I just..."

Her voice trailed off as Victor placed a hand on her face. He caressed her cheek then his hand went up her face into her hair. He smirked and continued to run his fingers through her hair as his other arm snaked around her waist and pulled her close.

,His face was less then an inch away from hers when he spoke "You were saying?"

She shuddered and jumped away from the man. But as soon as she stood on her own, she realized that she had grown very tired and that her limbs felt very heavy.

"What was in that syringe?" said Sarah in a panicked voice,

"Relax" sighed Victor pulling her back to him, "Its just a side effect. When you wake up, you'll feel much better."

He picked her up bridal style and began walking when he felt her try to push away from him.

"Where are you taking …me?", She could feel herself slipping out of consciousness as she spoke "Leave …me …alone…"

,He chuckle and took off in a full run with her in his arms "Fine, Ill give you your space, but Ill still be watching."

He looked down at his mate and smirked when he saw she was fast asleep. Everything was going according to plan, when she woke up, her body would be rid of that poison. And as long as he was with her, she would never suppress her abilities again. A few hours had passed when Sarah woke up. She let out a small moan and stretched. She didn't know why, but she felt -really _good_. She leapt out of bed and heard her stomach growl.

"Well, it is about time to eat" Sarah sighed,

She didn't feel like cooking so she grabbed her coat and went to the diner. She entered the restaurant and sat at a table. A few minutes later, a waitress came to table.

"What will it be, hun?"

She scanned the vegetarian portion of the menu and felt her stomach turn. She scanned the rest of the menu until she came across the steak dinner. Suddenly, a massive craving hit her. She had kept a no meat diet for a few years now but she had never felt a craving this strong. The mutant suppressant did a good job killing the cravings but it didn't seem to be of any help tonight. Oh well, she'd jus get a salad and go home.

But before she could stop herself, she ordered the steak special.

"How do you want it?"

"Rare" said Sarah on reflex, "Wait! I didn't mean that! I-"

"Don't worry about it, hun." smiled the waitress, "I know them city slickers say rare steak is bad for you but there's nothing wrong with wanting your steak a little pink."

The waitress smiled and walked away before Sarah could get another word in. After a bit, her meal was placed on the table and the smell of the steak was overwhelming. She cut a small piece and plopped it in her mouth. It was so good, she had forgotten how good meat tasted and wasted no time finishing her diner. It wasn't until her fork and knife hit the plate that a feeling of shame hit her. How embarrassing, all it had taken was a few seconds to break her no meat diet. She paid the bill and rushed outside.

"Hello sugar" said a familiar voice,

The usual smirk was planted on Victor Creed's face as he walked towards her. At the sight of the ferocious man, the events from that afternoon flooded her mind. As he stepped forward, she slowly stepped back. This pattern continued until she found herself pinned to the wall of the diner. Before she could say anything, he smashed his lips into hers. She was too shocked to move and something in her kind of liked it. She had just realized his tongue was in her mouth when he broke the kiss.

"Mmm, beef" chuckled Victor, "That's interesting, your file said you had become a vegetarian."

"I have, I just had a laps in judgment."

"Really? From my point of view, it looks like you're coming to your senses." smiled Victor as he tilted her head up to face him, "What I injected you with is cleansing that poison from your system. In a few days, you'll be just like me."

"I'm nothing like you."

"Sure you are" smirked Victor pulling her close, "And soon, you'll realize that."

Just as he was about to steal another kiss, she pushed away from him and headed in the opposite direction.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Home!" Sarah shouted as she continued walking, "Now leave me alone!"

The smirk on Victor's face dropped, it was dark, her house was about forty minutes away on foot and her truck was back at her job. She may be feisty but at the moment, she had no way of defending herself if anything happened.

Just as she was about to step out of the parking lot, Victor swept her up bridal style and started walking.

"What do you think you're doing!"

,He smirked and went at top speed "Taking you home"

He jumped from tree to tree at a blinding speed. He smirked when he felt her wrap her arms around his torso.

"What's the matter? Afraid I drop you?"

"Shut up and keep your eyes on the trees!"

It only took them a few minutes to reach her place. He put her down and stole another kiss. The part of her that had liked the fist kiss seemed to be taking over. She felt herself kissing back and wrap her arms around his neck. She didn't know when it happened, but the two were now in the house locked in an intense make out session. Victor's lips soon moved to her neck and he wasted no time kissing and biting. She found herself lifting her neck so he had easier access. Her weak spot was signaled by a slight shiver and moan. With no warning or hesitation, he bit into the soft spot. She let out a mix between a scream and a moan and Sarah's body was sent into a feeling of ecstasy and pain. Once the sensation had ended, she was overwhelmed with drowsiness. And with that, Victor undressed her and placed Sarah in the bed before lying down next to her.

Everything was going according to plan.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, what happened last night?" thought Sarah half asleep,

She knew something bad happened but she couldn't seem to remember. Just as she started to think about it, she was hit by the most wonderful scent. It smelled like pine, burning wood, and cologne. She took in a deep breath and moved closer to the lovely scent. The source let out a small grunt and she felt two arms wrap around her. Something was wrong with this picture. But when those arms wrapped around her, she felt so safe and warm.

Victor smiled down at his mate. From the way she was reacting to his scent, her heightened sense of smell had returned.

"Morning, Sugar"

At the sound of his voice, her eyes shot open to find that she was in the arms of Victor Creed. Sarah tried to push him away only to have Victor pull her into his chest. He was pleased to see that her strength was returning but he had always been stronger than her. After a minute or so, he let her go and she immediately jumped out of bed.

"Get out of my house!"

"Why?" said Victor calmly looking at her, "I'm not quite ready to leave yet."

"Then when will you leave!"

"After I've had my fun." Smirked Victor,

"And what do you mean by-"

Sarah stopped mid sentence and her face turned cherry red. Victor had stepped out of the bed and it became very obvious that he wasn't wearing any clothes. Despite her embarrassment, she couldn't help but let her eyes wonder around his well-sculpted body. It wasn't until Victor started walking towards her that her embarrassment got the best of her and she turned away.

"Why are you naked!"

"Why does it matter" Victor replied as he pressed her against his chest, "It's not like I'm the only one."

It wasn't until the bare skin of Sarah's back was pressed against his chest that she realized she was naked as well.

"D-Did we..."

"Not yet" breathed Victor on her neck,

"Then why are we naked?"

"I sleep in the nude, why shouldn't my mate do the same?"

"We've been though this, Victor." said Sarah breaking away from his grip, "I'm not your mate."

A wicked grin grew on Victor's face as he crossed the room. Sarah had just put on some clothes when she felt a pair of hands creep on her hips and his lips on her neck.

"That may have been true yesterday, but today is an entirely different story."

She opened her mouth to reply but she froze when his lips pressed against an unusually sensitive spot. A wave of pleasure spread through out her body as moisture and heat spread through her womanhood.

"You've marked me" Sarah said in almost a whisper,

"Yes, and now you're mine."

She hated to admit it, but he was right. As long as that mark was on her body, his sent would become irresistible to her and she would become even more submissive to the brute. She had to get away from him and quickly. She managed to break out of his grip and head out of the bedroom.

"And where are you going now?" said Victor suppressing a growl,

"T-The shower"

"You just got dressed" said Victor walking after her,

"I was naked, what did you expect?"

Sarah ran into the bathroom and locked the door before turning on the shower. She searched through her bathroom for every bottle of soap, shampoo, and perfume and poured the liquid into the tub. The powerful mixture of smells quickly filled the bathroom and the top floor of the house. It effectively covered her scent and would overwhelm his sensitive nose. But unfortunately for Sarah, her sense of smell had fully returned and if she didn't get out of there soon, she was going to be sick. She jumped out the bathroom window and into a tree. She only had a few minutes before he figured out she wasn't in the house. She would have to get away from the area as fast as she could. Sarah went farther into the forest jumping from tree to tree until she heard an all too familiar roar. She ran out of the forest and into a city's train station. Everything seemed to be going well. But as she bought her ticket and walked onto the platform, a familiar scent caught her attention. She scanned the crowd until she saw Victor staring dead at her. Sarah wasted no time tearing through the crowd and ran onto the train. After a few days, Sarah dropped her guard and she could finally relax in her compartment for the rest of the three-day trip. Little did she know, Victor sat in the dinning cart. He inhaled his mate's scent and smirked when worry left her smell. She had fallen asleep and it was time for him to make his move. Sarah didn't even stir when the door to her compartment slid open. Victor crept into the room and took a syringe out of his coat. He sat next to her and wasn't surprised to see her stirring in her sleep. He had known her to be a light sleeper but their mating had changed things. A few days ago his scent might have woken her but now, her body was soothed by his smell. Even in her sleep, her mate's scent made her feel safe and secure. He injected the contents of the syringe in her arm.

The next morning, Sarah woke up feeling better then she had in years. She got dressed and gathered her belongings. After three days of waiting, the train had finally arrived in America. She felt so good that she didn't notice Victor's scent or the odd stares she was getting. She exited the train station and quickly found a hotel. Her first order of business would be to find a job but for now, she was in desperate need of a shower. The train had had some but they were tiny shower booths. She walked into the bathroom and nearly screamed at what she saw. Sarah's canines had grown and looked more like an animal's fangs. Her short hair had grown past her shoulder blades and looked wilder somehow.

"Great, the suppressant is almost out of my system , and now I'm back to looking like a freak!"

"You look beautiful." said Victor walking towards her, "Just as nature intended"

"Victor" gasped Sarah, "W-What are you doing here! How did you get in my room!"

"I'm checking on my mate" said Victor coming even closer, "I'm in the suite upstairs so I thought I'd swing by."

"We've been through this, I'm not your-"

She was cut off as his lips came crashing into hers. She tried to push him away but she soon became lost in her mate's scent. It had been strong before but now it was almost impossible to resist. Almost. Her eyes snapped open and she pushed him away before heading towards the door.

"And what are you doing?" smirked Victor,

"Checking out, it's obvious that this hotel isn't big enough for the both of us."

She was at the checkout desk in no time.

"And how may I help you, Madame?"

"Yes, I'd like to-"

"She'd like to be moved to my room." said an all to familiar voice behind her,

She looked around just in time to see Victor wrap an arm around her shoulder.

"Yes sir" said the clerk, "May I ask why?"

"She's my wife, it's only natural that we'd want to stay in the same room."

She wanted to open her mouth and say something but his scent was affecting her again. But there was something else going on here.

For some reason, she didn't -want- to interrupt this. Something made her blush and move closer to Victor as he finalized the transaction.

"Your luggage will be moved shortly" said the clerk handing her the key, "I hope you enjoy your stay."

As the couple turned and walk away, the clerk couldn't help but smile. Mutant or not, those two made such a cute couple. The moment her husband stood next to her, he saw a blush creep over her face and her knees even seemed to go weak. His suspicions were confirmed when the man known as Victor stopped walking and picked up his weak-kneed bride. Ah, young love, if only he got more couples like this one.

Victor carried her all the way to their room. He even went so far as to place her on the bed.

"What the hell did you do to me back there?" breathed Sarah,

"I just released my full scent" said Victor sitting on the bed next to her, "I had to find a way to keep you distracted."

That's right, she had almost forgotten, he was one of the few mutants that could suppress his scent.

"I get that, but I shouldn't be effected this badly!"

,Victor chuckled and started playing with her hair "I thought it was obvious"

"What are you talking about?"

"My full sent drove you into heat"

"That's impossible, the mutation suppressant-"

"Is completely out of your system. I gave you your second antidote injection yesterday." said Victor taking off his shirt, "Physically, you're back to what you should be, all that's left are the mental changes."

"Are you telling me that I'll be incredibly submissive until..."

"My seed pours into you"

He was practically on top of her now. It only took a few seconds of ripping before she was completely naked. He wasted no time biting and kissing her neck, slowly making his way down to other regions. Sarah gasped when she felt his breath on her womanhood.

"W-What do you think you're doing down-Ahh!"

She let out a loud moan as she felt his tongue plunge into her depths. She didn't know when he had acquired these skills with his tongue but it felt amazing. She was about to reach her orgasm when he suddenly pulled back. Sarah was about to ask what happened when she felt his hard member at her entrance. A series of yells and moan could be heard through out the night as the two went at it.


	3. Chapter 3

Victor couldn't help but smile at his sleeping mate. She was stirring, nestled comfortably in his arms and everything was going according to plan. Her instincts were starting to influence her decisions more and she was very close to accepting him as her mate.

,He watched her eyes open and smirked "Morning Sugar"

"You know I don't like that nickname" sighed Sarah snuggling closer to him,

She knew she was being held by the man she had been running from. She knew she should get out of there right now but it felt so good to be with him and it all felt so -right-. She reached to pull up the sheets when a loud ripping sound echoed through the room. Victor felt her body stiffen as she moved to keep her hands from sight.

"What do we have here?" smirked Victor,

He grabbed her wrist and was pleased to see that she had grown claws. Sarah tore away from his grip and jumped out the bed before heading strait for her luggage.

"And what do you think you're doing?" asked Victor walking after her,

"N-Nothing, I just have to fix something."

She could practically feel the anger rolling off of Victor as she grabbed a small case and headed for the bathroom. In a matter of seconds, Victor had an arm around her waist and the black case was in his other hand. He flipped the case open to find what looked like a nail kit on steroids.

"What were you planing on doing to yourself?" Asked Victor as if he didn't know,

"I have to find a job. I can't exactly go around with claws. Now give me my set!"

She reach for it only to have Victor's arm tighten around her waist.

"You don't have to have a job. I've got enough money for the both of us."

"That may be true but I like making my own money!"

"You could always get into my line of work."

"Not gonna happen"

"Why not?" Victor breathed on her skin, "You were made for it."

He threw the nail kit to the side and took one of her hands in his. His fingers moved to the palm of her hand and pressed a pressure point forcing her to extend her claws to their full length.

"You can't tell me these were meant for petting kittens."

"I won't kill anyone"

"Why not?" said Victor massaging her hand, "You did before."

"I'm a different person now."

"Really? But its who you are." Victor purred in her ear, "It's in your blood."

"I'm not an animal"

"Oh but you are" smirked Victor nibbling on her neck,

She found herself melting in his arms as he continued caressing and bitting her skin. She started purring as the session continued.

"That's right" Victor whispered, "Give into your instincts"

He was soon on top of her and she started kissing and biting him back. For a while, she found herself completely lost in the moment until she recognized the taste of blood in her mouth. Her eyes shot open and saw Victor on top of her. A small amount of blood was dripping from his neck. His neck quickly healed and a mark replaced the wound. She was in shock, she didn't even remember biting him.

,He chuckled and kissed her "Good girl"

"I-I didn't mean it! I didn't-"

"It's too late for that, Sugar." said Victor, "The bond is complete"

And with that, he got up and went to the bedroom.

Since she had no way to correct her unusual appearance, she was forced to spend the rest of the day in the hotel room. About a week passed and everything seemed ok until Sarah noticed something was...off. It started off with her craving meat. This wasn't new for her but it got to the point where anything else would make her vomit.

"You need to eat something" said Victor coming into the kitchen,

"I'm working on that"

She had been sitting in the kitchen for almost two hours trying to eat a fruit salad. She reached for the bowl again and Victor snatched it and threw its contents in the trash.

"What was that for!?"

He went to the fridge and pulled out a particularly bloody steak. A few minutes later, she was presented with a barely cooked slab of meat.

"Eat" growled Victor sitting at the table,

"I'm a vegetarian"

"Bullshit"

"It's been that way for the past six years."

"I thought I broke you of that habit"

"I had a relapse"

"You need to eat" said Victor standing, "One way or another, I'll make sure that happens."

After a while, she managed to resist temptation and put the steak away and attempted to eat a fruit salad. She had battled with the fruit salad for a little over an hour when she smelled something delicious.

A few minutes later, Victor came through the door with a bloody burlap sack.

"What's that?" Sarah whispered,

,Victor smirked and tossed the sack on the table "I seem to remember you having a weak spot for wild bird."

Her mouth started to water as he pulled several plum wild turkeys out of the bag.

"That's not fair" said Sarah trying to look away,

"What's wrong? I thought you were a vegetarian."

"I-I'm taking a nap"

She managed to take a nap but the scent haunted her even in her sleep. She woke up and headed for the kitchen where she found one of the turkeys prepared just the way she liked it.

"I suppose one bite wouldn't hurt" Sarah mumbled,

It started with one bite, then two, then three. Before she knew it, she had eaten the entire thing. Just as she dropped the last bone, she smelled Victor. She heard Victor laugh and walk behind her.

"How do you feel?" purred Victor,

"I feel fine" Sarah muttered, "Why do you care?"

He just chuckled and picked her up. This was odd, very odd. It wasn't like Victor to be this calm or gentle. He placed her in the bed and put a hand on her stomach.

She could have sworn she saw him smile before turning and leaving the room.

A few days later, Sarah woke up to find Victor packing.

"What do you think you're doing with my stuff?"

"Packing" said Victor as he closed her bag, "Im taking you somewhere more comfortable."

"What are you talking about?"

"You still haven't figured it out?"

"What are you going on about?"

Victor just chuckled and walked passed her to the door.

"Ill be back in a few, get some rest."

She sighed and sat on the couch. She wasn't in the mood for this. He had been acting weird for about a week now and she didn't know how much longer she could stand it. She really missed the old Victor but she had to admit that this side of him was kind of nice. Wait a second, what was she thinking!? How could she suddenly be so comfortable with the man that she had been running and hiding from!? She had to get away from him as soon as possible before she was completely subdued by her instincts. She opened the window and scanned the area. The room was on the top floor so she made quick work of climbing on the roof. She jumped from roof to roof until she came to the main street. She jumped down to the ally and was heading towards the street when she heard a low growl.


	4. Chapter 4

Sarah was heading for the street when she heard a low growl from the back of the ally. As she turned to face it, something lunged at her and pinned her to the ground. She looked up and was very surprised to see Logan.

"Logan?"

The growling stopped instantly.

"Sarah? What the hell are you doing here and why do you smell like Victor?"

"Its complicated." sighed Sarah,

She was about to explain but she was caught off guard when Logan started smelling her.

"We've been around each other a lot so it wouldn't surprise me if his scent is on me..."

"I need to get you out of here" Logan whispered,

"I know" Sarah sighed, "I was working on that before you pinned me."

Logan leaned in to smell her agien but she backed into the busy street. She thought she was rid of him when she felt someone following her. She spun around and wasn't particularly surprised to see the youngest of the feral brothers.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm not leaving someone in your... situation alone."

"And what is that suppose to mean?"

Before he could answer her question, a familiar scent hit their noses. Logan grabbed her hand and sped through the streets.

After a few twist and turns, she found herself in the passenger seat of Logan's truck.

"Where do you think you're taking me!?"

"Far away" said Logan as he drove, "That's what you want, right?"

The two kept silent for a few hours. Sarah had always been comfortable with Logan. He was the most reasonable of the brothers. They had gotten along very well and he had always been protective of her.

"So are you going to explain why you where going to attack Victor?"

"That's a story for another day" growled Logan, "I gotta get you two out of here."

She was about to ask what he meant by "The two of you" when the truck stopped. They were in the middle of the woods standing in front of a cabin.

Meanwhile at the apartment...

Victor walked down the street with several plump, wild birds in tow. He didn't care much for bird but if it kept his mate happy and healthy, he didn't mind getting them. At the moment, he couldn't be happier. He had finally claimed his mate and she would soon be swollen with his cub. He'd have to move her out of the city to a more comfortable location before it became too difficult for her to travel.

He was about half way there when Logan's sent hit his nose. Victor's pleasant stroll through the city turned into a mad dash to the hotel. He rip through the crowd and quickly made his way to the hotel room. He was pleased to find that his brother's scent wasn't in the room but neither was his mate. Across the room, a window had been opened and Sarah's scent was strongest on the windowsill. From what he could tell, she must have jumped down to the ally below and ran into Logan. Him and Logan had a lot of bad blood between them, but Logan had crossed the line. He would track them down and beat Logan to a pulp.

Back at the cabin...

Sarah jolted out of the bed. It had been several months since Logan "abducted" her. For a bit, everything was great. Logan wasnt interested in her ,unlike his brother, so she didn't have to worry about him molesting her. But during the last few days, she had been having some disturbing dreams involving Victor.

"Are you alright, Sarah?" asked Logan,

"Yeah" Sarah sighed, "Just a rough night's sleep.

The bags under her eyes (as well as her baby bump) had become quite noticeable and the dreams seemed to be getting more vivid. It had gotten so bad that she would wake up and she could swear that Victor's scent was in the air.

Meanwhile...

Victor sat high in the trees watching the clearing below. He gaze was currently fixed on a cabin in the clearing's center. He took in a deep breath and his mate's scent hit his nose. There was no doubt about it, Sarah was there.

Sarah was gently lulled out of slumber by a pleasant warmth. She wasn't particularly alarmed until she felt a hand caress her side. She jolted awake to find herself in the arms of Victor Creed.

"H-How did you find mind!?"

At this question, Victor simply chuckled and drew her closer.

"I'm the best tracker in the world. And besides, you're my mate, you can't hide from me."

She tried to move away but he simply smirked and pressed her back to his chest.

"I'm glad to see you two are healthy" said Victor caressing her stomach,

She tried to call out to for Logan but all that came out was a moan as Victor sucked on her neck. This was bad, very bad, her hormones where going wild because of the pregnancy and it wouldn't take much for her instincts to kick in. Her body was screaming for her to submit to Victor. Just as she was about to give up, Logan burst through the door.

"Its about time you showed up, Jimmy. I was beginning to think you'd lost you touch."

,Logan growled extending his claws "Get away from her!"

"Why?" said Victor as he continued to stroke Sarah, "She's swollen with my cub, she bares my mark, I have every right to be here. That's more then I can say for you."

"Get away from her right now or so help me…"

"Stay here" Victor whispered to his mate as he nibbled on her ear,

Victor slowly lifted himself off the bed and strolled towards the younger of the feral brothers. Before they knew it, the encounter turned into an angry fray of teeth and claws. The cabin became a battleground and it wasn't until the scent of blood hit her nose that Sarah was snapped out of her haze. It was very clear that she had to get out of here and this distraction would be her only opportunity to do so.

She leapt out the window and ran through the forest as fast as she could. She ran through the forest for hours until she was anchored down by the bitter cold that crippled her feet and crept up the rest of her body. It wasn't until she came to rest that she realized that it had been snowing and that she was still in her pajamas. The cold had consumed the majority of her body. She could no longer run and she could feel her consciousness fading. She could regenerate with the best of them but her heal factor could give her no aid against a freezing death. In all her years on this earth, she never thought she would go out like this. But oh well, she had a good run. Her only regret was that the kid had to go with her. As weird as it sounds, she was kind of looking forward to raising her baby.

Just as that thought ran though her mind, she heard snow crunching under someone's feet behind her. It was one of the brothers, she knew that for sure. But the fray had caused their scents to mix and it was hard to tell the difference at the moment. She felt someone pick her up just before she blacked out.

Sarah emerged from the black out to find that she was surrounded by warmth. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that she had been placed in a mass of furs.

"Your awake" purred a voice from the corner, "Good, I was beginning to think I was going to lose you."

She turned around and wasn't incredibly surprised to see Victor Creed sitting in the corner.

"Where are we?"

"My cabin" said Victor coming closer, "I was planning on bringing you here before you ran off with my brother."

She felt Victors weight press down on the bed as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't worry, sugar" sighed Victor, "Ill take good care of you."

Three years later….

Sarah sat on the back porch enjoying the summer breeze until the pitter-patter of little feet sounded behind her.

"What are you doing mommy?" said the little girl as she sat next to her,

"Not much, right now" Sarah smiled at the little girl, "What did you have in mind?"

"Can I go hunting with you and daddy?"

"Moms staying here this time. Your baby brother is giving her a run for her money" said Victor as he pet Sarah's pregnant stomach,

Sarah just smiled and leaned against the feral man. Over the years, she had gotten use to and even enjoyed her new life with Victor. In the end, I guess you could say there was a happy ending to this warped fairytale.


End file.
